


A Chilling Party

by Liyada



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: And have a shitty Christmas because of it, Basically Pearl and Schilly both see supernatural stuff, Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, I'm kinda referring to fics from the Specord Secret Santa 2020, Yokai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyada/pseuds/Liyada
Summary: Pearl had first seenthemwhen he was four years old. And he had learned to live with this world only he could see, to maintain his balance of a normal life.He had just not expected one of his junior to also see them.
Relationships: Pearl (Pokemon Adventures) & Schildemilia Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Chilling Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Since the last SWSH chapter came out, the AU where 'Pearl and Schilly, who are both very observant DHs, can see supernatural creatures' had been living rent-free in my head (I know they aren't the only observant DHs, but let me create weird friendship. Besides who said they are the only ones?).
> 
> Anyway, I ended writing this OS. And I thought posting it would be a great way (for myself) to celebrate that I validated my semester. So here we go!
> 
> This OS WILL have a sequel for sure, I love yōkai too much. But I don't know if I'll turn it into a collection of OS to a multi-chap fic...
> 
> Also, I kinda mention a lot the [2020 Specord Secret Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020_Specord_Secret_Santa), so I invite you to read the fics f this collection (because they arr all amazing), as well than the fic I wrote for this event, the [The Christmaly Idiotic Adventures of Pearl and Lack-Two](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020_Specord_Secret_Santa/works/28971708)!
> 
> The endnote includes information about all the yōkai mentioned here, so don't hesitate to check if you are lost or want to know more! I hope you'll enjoy!

When his dad taught him how to see through Pokémon moves, Pearl did not think he would learn to see through things, literally.

It had started with strange movements in the corner of his eyes, figures hiding in the shadows and the night, or people who seemed off, non-human. The more time pass, the more movements he could catch, the clearer the figures became, and the disguise of those “non-people” disappeared a bit more every day, exposing their true nature for his eyes to see.

And after his sight, his other senses awakened to those occurrences he did not even notice before. The stones in his garden started to speak, a tongue would sometimes lick his skin, a strong odor of water or blood would come from the darkest alleys of the town.

In front of all those phenomena he had never seen before, he reacted like all four-year-old boys in his position would do.

He asked his dad, during one of their training.

“Hey, daddy! What are all those strange things?”

“Those strange things?”

“Yes! Like the women who have tails like Ninetales, or the rocks in the garden, they’re speaking! I even saw an umbrella with a leg and an eye yesterday! Tell me, what are they?”

“Pearl…” Palmer looked around him, before locking his eyes in his son’s. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“What? But why?!”

“They’re harmless, as long that you don’t say anything.”

“What are you speaking about?”

“They… Listen, we’re going back home.”

“But Daddy!”

“Pearl.” His father was everything but a strict man, and this made his order even scarier.

“Yes…”

Later that day, his dad gave him a book. The cover and the pages were wormed out, the text was dense, with very few pictures and a lot of kanjis he did not knew, and he fell on the ground at first because of the weight.

“Read it.” His father said. “No matter how many times it takes, read it. And don’t approach what you don’t know.”

This night, when his father thought he was sleeping, Pearl overheard him speaking to the stones in the garden.

And the stones answered back.

Pearl did as he was told, he read the book. Slowly, obviously, with all those kanjis he had not learn at school yet, he could spend several hours on one page only. Along with this book, the kanji dictionary had become his best friend. It took years, but he learned who was safe to speak with and who to avoid to not lost his life. He, too, befriended the stones, the Saezuriishi, in his garden. Once you started to listen to them, they did have a lot of stories to recount.

He learned to live along this whole world that apparently only he and his father saw. Some yōkais were influencing humans, pranking them, making them succumb to their darker desire, or even driving them to their death, but nobody seemed to see them. He had asked Diamond if he saw the old woman who was throwing sands toward people, or Platinum if she saw the Mokumokuren in the traditional inn they were sleeping in. Of course, they didn’t.

But Pearl still had a life to go through, so he also learned to ignored and stay away from them.

Some were gentle, some were pranksters but did have a good heart, but unfortunately, not all the yōkais were like them. He read in the book about violent deaths and vengeance, he saw with his own eyes people being negatively influenced by them. He could not let those ones know that he could see them. If so, it would not take long for them to kill him, he knew it.

Ignoring them was easier said than done. Sometimes their hair would tickle his neck while he was in class, or he would have to perform his routine without telling Diamond that an immense Oni was just behind him. They seemed to stay away from loud people, he noticed, so he did himself get louder. It was easier to ignore them if they didn’t approach him to begin with.

And like that, Pearl learned to live with this world only his and his absent father saw, learning the necessary codes to survive. It wasn’t easy, but he was too young when he started to see them, and it had since long become his normal. This was all a question of balance; there were the ones he was friend with, the ones he had to be cautious with, and the one he had to run away from. But again, years of experience did help him maintaining a normal life.

At least, until the Dexholders Secret Santa Party in Johto.

* * *

The party was… Animated, to say the least.

He had already given his present to Lack-Two and performed his Manzai with Diamond, and now he found himself all alone. His childhood friend was off watching Proteam Omega; Platinum was discussing a trip to Lumiose City with a blond girl, and the only two other people he knew, Moon and Lack-Two, were nowhere to be seen.

The party was reaching a more relaxed, with only very few people still dancing, while the rest were speaking in small groups, often with their friends or recipients. And the conversations were well-engaged; it would be at best awkward to get in now. Furthermore, the whole case with Lack-Two had worn out his strength, and despite what Dia called “his infinite amount of energy”, he was definitely too tired to dance with the few idiots left.

With that in mind, he decided to go in a calmer part of the house, to rest a bit. The corridor upstairs was dark, but there was no apparent yōkai, except for the Nando-baba who was already running away. But it was not empty of life either: one of his junior, a girl with a pink dress and short brown hair was… Spying on a room? There was no light coming from there, though.

On her shoulder, a small humanoid creature was nervously fidgeting their handmade broom.

He shrugged it off. It wasn’t that uncommon for yōkai’s to use humans for whatever their goal was, even just for transportation. Though he had never seen this one before, and he had learned this damn yōkai compilation by heart. What was its intentions? Were they the good or bad kind of spirits? And why hadn’t he even see or heard of this one before? He was most familiar with Sinnoh, and by extension Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn yōkais. Could it possibly come from another region?

He silently walked, not getting noticed by either the girl or the creature. And as he was reaching their level, his Junior started to whisper.

Or to whisper-yell, to be exact:

“Hey Brownie! What do you think it is? Why is it in the storage house?”

Pearl raised an eyebrow. What was she speaking about, and to who? Was she on phone?

To his surprise, the creature in her shoulder answered back.

“Dunno, Schilly, I’m not that familiar with creatures from other regions. But I know there is some bad beasts living there, you’d better be careful!”

“Meh, it doesn’t look dangerous at all…” The girl pouted.

It, he could see now as he was just behind them, was a Zashiki Warashi, a yōkai who brought health to whatever house it was haunting. Lucky senior Gold, it was quite difficult to attract one in your house.

But what the girl and the creature were speaking about… Was she seeing them too? Could it be possible?

“Brownie, what about greeting them? We could make more friends!”

“Schilly, please don’t.’

“Why are you such a killjoy?!”

“Because we don’t know anything about it! Imagine it’s a vengeful spirit? I would like to come back in Galar in one piece, thank you very much!”

“Ahem” Pearl cleared his throat, now too curious about this girl to stay hidden.

Their reaction was immediate. She jumped and let out a hiccup, before abruptly turning back to face him. The creature grabbed her sleeves, saving him from a fall.

“Ah, er, you’re… here?!” She sweated. “Sorry, I was just speaking to myself, there is this box with a weird form inside and I was wondering what it was, aha!”

The excuse of speaking to yourself, of course, he knew it. How many times did he have to use him himself when he was speaking with yōkai?

“Urgh, a normie saw you…” the creature mumbled. “You should be more careful, Schilly! You managed to hide it from Magnolia and those two boys, and you get see acting weird by a random normie in a creepy corridor? Just send him away and go back to the party already!”

Pearl could not take it anymore.

“I’m maybe a ‘random normie’, like you said, but I’m not the one literally spying on a Zashiki Warashi” he deadpanned.

Again, they were quick to react.

“Wait, what…”

“How can you…”

“What did you say…”

“You can see Brownie?”

“Impossible, people who can see us are super rare!”

“But he said…”

“How could he…”

He was about to interrupt them, but the Zashiki Warashi stole his place:

“Oh, there’s new people today! Hey, big sis, big bro, do you wanna play with me?”

“Sure!” The girl answered, running into the storage room, and this time, her little friend fell.

Pearl and the creature both stared at each other before the smallest finally formulate their common thought:

“We need to speak.”

“I’m just going to take some snacks downstairs first, okay? Zashiki Warashi love candies.”

“Okay, then you’d better bring some milk too, or I’ll curse your family for the next three generations.”

* * *

“So, you’ve been seeing them since your birth, Schilly?” Pearl said, impressed.

“Them have names, boy!” The small creature protested.

“Sorry if I’m not an expert in Galar folklore, I don’t think you have yōkai in your area, don’t you?”

“Nope, we’re more into fairies and witches and this kind of stuff!” Schilly exclaimed. “You probably don’t know what this little guy is, don’t you? It’s a Brownie!”

“Like the cake?”

“Not at all! Brownies are household spirits, and he used to live in my parents’ house! But he insisted to go with me when I started traveling to look for my missing Pokémon!”

“Of course, I insisted! There are creatures out there that are way less nice than me!” The Brownie mumbled. “You are so reckless, what if you put yourself in a bad situation? I can’t let it happen!”

“I’m not that reckless!” Schilly screamed, and Pearl was sure that everybody downstairs, even with the music, heard her.

The Brownie was avidly drinking a bowl of milk, while the Zashiki Warashi was happily babbling and playing with some lollipops. They were in an old room, the few tatamis disappearing under the boxes Pearl and Schilly were using as chairs. A sizzling bulb lightened up their improvised snack.

The furious sound of the rain and the thunder outside completed the scenery.

“But I’m really surprised! I never met someone who could see them before, and to think that one of my seniors actually could! That’s so cool!”

“It’s pretty much the same on my side… Except for my dad, I know nobody who can see them!”

“Your dad can too?! That’s amazing! Hey, hey, can I meet him?”

“Dunno… He’s always off traveling, I don’t even know where he is right now, this moron of a dad.”

“If he’s off traveling, he should have met a lot of fairies and spirits! Hey, hey, do you know more about it? He probably told you a lot of stories! Tell me!”

“I don’t know, he let me discover everything by myself! But I can tell you about the kind of yōkais you can find in Sinnoh and Johto if you tell me more about what you find in Galar!”

“Sure!”

Before they both realized it, they were absorbed in a conversation about the yōkai, the fairies, but also their anecdotes about them or the moments their ability to see made their lives complicated. It was rather weird, to speak freely of something he had keep secret for a major part of his life.

Yet, it was also nice to finally have someone who could understand seeing this world, too.

But of course, this could not last forever, because they were still at a party. Especially because they were at a party, with several Dexholders that were literally yōkai or fairies’ magnets, an observation both Pearl and Schilly shared.

The light bulb went out.

They were not surprised at first. Yōkai and fairies, with their magical powers and aura, tend to interfere with technology. And the light bulb was clearly old, it could have also broken from age. But still, they were left in a dark room without a window, and Schilly’s Rotom phone was the only thing that showed them the way outside.

Once they reached the corridor, Pearl pulled the switch, only for no light to come.

“A full black-out?” Schilly whined. “That’s annoying!”

As she ended her sentence, a violent lightning strike resonated around them.

“A storm on Christmas Eve?” Pearl frowned. “Hope it will not last too long, I’d like to come back to Sinnoh before the New Year Eve…”

At this moment, a flashlight appeared on the other end of the corridor, with Crystal looking all around her, her cheeks slightly red. Her eyes finally stopped on them.

“Ah, you two are here! The breakers tripped, we don’t have electricity anymore, so we’re gathering everyone in the cave. Come here!”

“Sure, Senior Crystal!” Schilly exclaimed, but Pearl could not hear her.

As a new lightning strike hit near the house, a beast loudly screamed, resonating all around and even covering Schilly’s exclamation. Pearl shivered. He was not a fan of thunder, to begin with, but he would recognize this scream anywhere, and this was not good news.

“Heeeey?! Did you hear it?!” Schilly asked as she put her hand on her ears.

“It was you, Schilly… Let’s go, everyone’s waiting” Crystal sighed.

“Ah, sorry Senior Crystal, we have to go to the bathroom first, go ahead!” Pearl said, before taking Schilly’s hand and running to the other end of the corridor.

“But the bathroom is on the other side?!” Their senior protested.

Pearl did not care. With his new friend, he was going straight to the front door.

“That’s a creature, isn’t it?” The Galarian asked.

“Yes, this is a Raijū” He answered. “Normally I would ignore it since they are pretty dangerous, but once it finds a spot it can stay here for days, and I don’t plan to rest here that long.”

“So, what are we going to do?”

“Oh, we’re simply going to negotiate with a freaking thunder beast.”

* * *

“So here thunder is cause by big Mightyena?” Stars filled Schilly’s eyes. “That’s so cool!”

“A Mightyena?” A guttural voice grumbled. “Don’t you dare to compare me to such low creatures! I, you unworthy little girl, am a Raijū!”

“Yes, yes, we know that you are all mighty and powerful” Pearl tried to ease the situation. “You are one of the most powerful and famous yōkai, Mr. Raijū, but please, could you just stop the thunder for a bit so we can go home? Please?”

“Do you really think that I will accept such a badly formulate request? Besides, I have to see someone before leaving!”

Pearl massaged his temples. This discussion was the perfect example of why speaking with a yōkai could be a real pain. Old spirits with supernatural powers had this tendency, sometimes, to look down at humans, so to listen to one of their requests… Therefore, they were also the kind of ones who caused the more troubles. Or were the most dangerous. In any case, they were a pain to deal with.

And he and Schilly were facing a ridiculously stubborn Raijū.

“Who do you need to see? Another yōkai?” He sighed. “Can’t it wait a bit?”

“No! I cannot fail my mission and let her spend a holiday all alone!”

“Who is she?” Schilly asked. “If we bring her to you, would you stop the thunderstorm so we can go home? I really need to work on my gift for Sapphire! Please Mr. Raijū!”

“I will pause only if you can make the best Christmas party for her!”

“Okay, if it only takes to do a Christmas party, then we’ll do a Christmas party!” The Raijū was starting to sound angry, and Pearl was not willing to risk his life; it was better, for now, to follow on whatever it wanted. “Just, who is her?”

“Oh, it’s this young Zashiki Warashi who lives in this house there… If you could bring something to eat too, a good piece of meat, that would be great, I came from far and the journey was not peaceful.”

The Raijū showed Gold’s house with its leg, to both Pearl and Schilly’s dismay. They were supposed to come back inside, grab the Zashiki Warashi, foods, and everything they needed, and then organize a whole Christmas party outside under a thunderstorm? Didn’t they already suffer enough with the Secret Santa?

“That sounds fun!” Schilly exclaimed. “But… How are we going to get everything without being noticed?”

Pearl shrugged.

That was not going to be fun.

* * *

“So… The snacks?” Pearl asked.

“I asked Sou to bring me some, he let them outside the cave” Schilly nodded. “The decorations?”

“Lack had a stock in his hat, he let them outside.”

“He had a stock in his hat?!”

“Well, this guy has a blowtorch in his shoes, at this point I wouldn’t be surprised if he somehow has a bazooka in his pocket. Anyway, the Zashiki Warashi?”

“Brownie went to get her.”

“So, we only miss the meat.”

“Yup. Do you have any idea of how to get a cooked piece of meat quickly?”

“No. Do you?”

“Nope.”

“We’re screw up, aren’t we?”

“We aren’t! This is what makes the fun! Let’s go for the ‘Let’s cook and steal meat in senior Gold’s kitchen’ operation! That’s exciting, we’re going to be like ninjas!”

“Except that ninjas are supposed to be discreet… Wait, Schilly!”

The Galarian was already opening the door, coming back inside, and scouting for the kitchen. Pearl followed with a sigh. She wasn’t silent at all, and it would be a miracle if she didn’t get noticed, or even didn’t break some vases in her hurry… But the idea of cooking seemed to enthusiast her a little bit too much.

Speaking of that… Didn’t Galarian have an awful reputation concerning their ability to cook food?

“No no no Schilly don’t touch this damn-“

He crashed into someone who was obviously not Schilly. As he took a few steps back and rubbed his forehead with his hand, he rose his head. The woman in front of him was not one of their seniors for sure, but she was the one who welcomed them earlier… Oh, Gold’s mother then. At this exact moment, Schilly came back in the corridor, yelling:

“Pearl! I found the kitchen! And there’s beef in the fridge! Let’s cook it quickly, so we can give it to Mr. Raijū! And… Ah, who’s this woman with you?”

Damn. How were they supposed to explain this one?

The woman’s eyes went on him, then on Schilly, then on him again. But instead of asking them what they were doing or even scolding them, she simply smiled.

“Oh, you two are looking for something to calm this boy outside, don’t you? I already did something for it, so I can give it to you, but please don’t touch my kitchen in exchange, okay?”

And without waiting for their answer, she went onto the kitchen and opened the oven, to reveal a browned and juicy chicken. She handed it to Schilly, who applauded and, after a quick thank you, went back outside. Pearl could only blink as he asked:

“Do… Do you see them-“

“Ah, no, I’m stopping you, I’m not seeing anything! But every time there is a holiday, there is a thunderstorm just in this town, so I don’t think it’s a coincidence, isn’t it? Especially when no weather reports can predict it. Besides, whatever party or thing is going on outside, the Pokémons living in the house like to join it too. Usually, I’m taking them out to the nearby clearing, but since you are already on it, would you mind doing it for me? You should take some food for them, too.”

“Sure?” He answered without realizing what she was asking of him.

And that’s how Pearl ended heading outside with about fifty Pokémons. Because why make his life easier, after all?

* * *

Pearl had not planned to spend the end of this Christmas party in a clearing, under rain and thunder, with yōkai and Pokémons all around him. Neither did he expected one of his juniors to also see the supernatural.

Well, life was full of surprise. And surprise was basically the definition of a Dexholder’s life, at this point.

It was funny, though, to see the Raijū do their best to lighten the Zashiki Warashi. As nobody in her house, except the Pokémons, was seeing her, she was alone a major part of the year, and the thunder yōkai had took the habit to spend holydays with her.

Pearl found himself relaxing in a way he didn’t know he could. Since he was four years old, he had always been on his guard, never letting anything go, always hiding his ability from both humans and yōkai. Sure, he had some yōkai friends back at home, but to actually throw a party with yōkai, humans, and Pokémons all together… This was a first.

And this was surprisingly nice.

“Hey, the party’s great, isn’t it?” Schilly yelled next to him.

“Yes, everyone was awkward at Senior’s Gold one because nobody knows each other, this one is more chaotic but funnier” He answered back. “Did you ever go to a party with yo… Fairies before?”

“Well, I went in a fairy circle once, I guess it counts? But their goal there is to trap you for eternity or kill you, so it didn’t turn that great…”

“Are all Galar’s creatures that dangerous?”

“Nope! And you’re the one speaking, you have Thunder Mightyena here!”

“Raijūs are quite powerful, but they aren’t the worst. Oni or Yuki-Onna, though, can be really dangerous.”

“Ehhh… They look interesting, though!”

“They are if you want to die.”

“Big bro! Big sis! Come play with us! We’re gonna play marbles!” the Zashiki Warashi jumped in front of them.

“Nobody can beat me in marbles!” The Raijū added in a deep and frank laugh.

“You bet! I’ll show you the legend of Schilly’s the marble player!”

“Hey, wait for me!”

* * *

Pearl sneezed.

Next to him, Schilly echoed him.

Okay, staying nearly the whole night in a clearing under a heavy rain had maybe not been their clever idea.

The Raijū had left after the party, Gold’s mom’s Pokémons were sleeping inside the house, and the Zashiki Warashi was running around the other Dexholders, before stopping in front of the duo. Her smile was huge, but she was also fidgeting the sleeves of her kimono.

“Thank you for everything, big bro, big sis, I really had a lot of fun! But… You’re already leaving?”

“Yes, we have our own places to be” Pearl answered, being careful in making it looked like he was speaking to Schilly.

“I see… Would you come back? It’s just that aside from the Pokémons and Mr. Raijū, I rarely have people to speak with…”

Pearl looked around, before kneeling and putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Listen… If you really want, you can always come at my place. But it’s pretty far from here, so you’d probably have to leave your house…” Zashiki Warashi were attached to one place. For her, coming with Pearl would mean leaving her current house forever. “I don’t want to force you. Besides, you seem to like this place a lot, don’t you?”

She looked at the house, and at Gold’s mother playing with Pokémons, and smiled, before crossing his eyes again.

“Hmm… Thank you, but I don’t feel like leaving for now. But you should come back whenever you can, I’d really love to play with you again!”

“Sure!” Schilly exclaimed. “We’re gonna ask Senior’s Gold to organize a Secret Santa again, or even other parties with all the Dexholders, and if he doesn’t do that then we’re gonna crash in his house anyway! Speaking of that, Pearl!”

“Yes?”

“We should exchange our numbers! So that we can speak of all this stuff together!”

“Sure!”

Two seconds later, and they were now the owners of each other contacts.

“I need to go, but can I call you later? See ya!”

And like that, she was gone, catching up with her two other Galarian friends. He sighed before a familiar voice came from behind him:

“First Lack-Two, and now Schildemillia? You are making quite a lot of friends among our juniors, Pearl!”

“You’re one to speak, Missy, since it’s you who sent Lack to me, and you knew everything all along, didn’t you? And I’m not even speaking of this fiasco with Senior Blue.”

“I don’t see what you are speaking about.”

“You perfectly know what I’m speaking about.”

“Though, Pearl, why did you end the party outside with Schildemillia? You came back all wet, and everyone was wondering where you were! Some even thoughts you were doing, well, not correct things.”

“Well, how to say that…”

He turned back to look at her. Behind Platinum, the Zashiki Warashi was waving her hand. Despite the cold he was starting to have, he smiled proudly:

“That’s a secret!”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: After that, both Pearl and Schilly ended with a huge cold and had to stay in bed for a few days. Children, don't throw parties outside under a storm, especially in winter!
> 
> And cause I apparently have time to lose, here a little list of info/links to the Yokais and creatures mentioned in this OS!
> 
> **Yōkai** :  
>  _Saezuri-ishi_ : Unfortunately, there is not a lot of information about this one on Internet. According to the [French Wikipedia list of yōkai](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_des_y%C5%8Dkai#S), they are stones who can speak human language and have information and stories to tell to anyone who listens to them. Despite the lack of sources about them, I found the concept neat and wanted to add it, though I will investigate on my side to get more info. They also apparently inspired the [Bariyon in Ao no Exorcist](https://aonoexorcist.fandom.com/wiki/Bariyon)?  
>  _[Sunakake-Baba](https://yokai.fandom.com/wiki/Sunakake-Baba)_ : Pearl once asked Diamond if he could see her. It's an old lady who throws sand in travelers' faces to blind them, but is otherwise harmless.  
>  _[Mokumokuren](http://yokai.com/mokumokuren/)_ : Some says they're harmless, [some says they can remove your eyeballs](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mokumokuren), but they are creepy nonetheless! Mokumokuren are eyes that appear on damaged shōji. Let's say that Pearl did not sleep well that night!  
>  _[Oni](http://yokai.com/oni/)_ : I will probably speak more of them in a future OS, but to make it easy they're ogre who loves livestock, humans, and alcohol. You can find a lot of legends about them.  
>  _[Nando-Baba](http://yokai.com/nandobabaa/)_ : An hold hag who haunts closets, storeroom, dark and dirty places in a house, especially in Western Japan. They are rather shy, so they usually hide and run away from anyone who can see them. If you caught them by surprise though, they will run around the house and chase the inhabitants.  
>  _[Zashiki-Warashi](http://yokai.com/zashikiwarashi/)_ : House spirits who looks like young children and live in zashiki (sitting room covered in tatami mats). They are said to bring big fortunes and wealth to the houses they haunt, to be mischievous, and to love candies even if they technically don't need it. Gold is really lucky to have one in his house!  
>  _[Raijū](http://yokai.com/raijuu/)_ : I'm sure you already heard of this one, notably considering it is said to have inspire Raiku! Basically a lightning beast, often describes as wolves. I find them pretty cool, what about you?
> 
> **British Folklore** :  
>  _[Brownie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brownie_\(folklore\))_ : A household spirit who is said to perform chores when house owners are sleeping, in exchange for a bowl of milk, cream, or other offerings. Schilly's befriended the one who lived in her house. He's a little shit.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
